


Tell Me That You Love Me

by Christian_Rose_99384



Series: Ereri One-Shots [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Gentle Sex, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of past medical procedures, Passionate, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Surgical Scars Mention, stretch marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_Rose_99384/pseuds/Christian_Rose_99384
Summary: Eren treats Levi with the utmost care.





	Tell Me That You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Gentle Sex is a beautiful thing. 
> 
> My Tumblr is [here!](https://dont--you--heichou--me.tumblr.com/)

Levi’s arms were tight around Eren’s shoulders as the taller male lowered him down on to the bed. Once hand on the small of Levi’s back, the other cupping his cheek so gently it made his heart ache. **  
**

Three years. It’d been three years, and now the ring Levi bore on his left hand showed that. The proof of their love, telling everyone that they had promised commitment.

They had promised sincerity.

They had promised themselves to the other.

“I love you.” Eren whispered against Levi’s lips, the hand that was pressed to his cheek now smoothing down his chest, along his stomach like it was mapping a completely new body. Soft confessions became the thing that made Levi’s head spin with emotion, made his chest throb with the intensity of what he was feeling.

“I love you, too.” Levi breathed, one hand tangling into Eren’s hair as they both leaned in for another passionate, heated kiss. Both of Eren’s hands we’re sneaking below Levi’s long-sleeved shirt, feeling the pale, stretched skin there. The pale, somewhat shiny lines that covered Levi’s toned hips were traced beneath Eren’s fingertips before being left behind to feel farther up the muscled torso.

Eren’s hands pressed against Levi’s ribs, feeling the expansion of each full breath. Lips began moving down Levi’s pale neck, tasting faint salt on his skin from their time on the beach only hours ago. Levi let out a quiet moan, head tilting back to allow Eren to kiss along his neck freely. As tan hands worked their way up until Eren pulled away to pull the long-sleeved shirt over Levi’s head.

“You’re gorgeous, Levi.” Eren said softly, sliding his hands up Levi’s sides as he leads down to give those thin lips a deep kiss. Levi pressed forward towards the kiss, humming in approval as he supported himself on his elbows. The brunet followed quickly as Levi scooted back and turned to where his head would lay on the pillows, breaking the kiss as little as possible.

One of Levi’s hands moved down to grip the bottom of Eren’s shirt and tugged with intention, looking up at Eren in the very dim, romantic lighting of the room. “Take this off.”

Eren nodded, sitting up and using both hands to grip the back of the shirt, and pull it up over his head and off to the side, tossing it away without care. Levi’s eyes took their time slowly moving down Eren’s body, sitting up to slide his hand up Eren’s back. He could feel the bump of scar tissue from the time Eren had perforated his lung, the surgery to repair it leaving a large scar along his back and ribs.

Levi pressed his lips to Eren’s chest, slowly trailing them upwards to his neck, along his jaw, up to his lips. Eren, though, eventually pushed Levi back down gently, smiling softly against Levi’s lips as he did so. He pressed their crotches together, making them both sigh in pleasure as Levi’s hands roamed Eren’s body.

Humming, Levi tangled one hand in Eren’s hair to gently tug and card his fingers through, it having grown long until it reached his shoulders. He had always adored Eren’s hair, how soft it was against his fingers and the way it slid through them easily, but with the added length, Levi’s couldn’t help the way his hands gravitated towards the thick strands. Eren made a soft sound of approval, continuing to kiss Levi for a long moment as he explored the pale body below himself. Levi, wanting to pull Eren closer, wrapped his legs around Eren’s waist, tightening them and pulling the brunet closer, feeling their growing bulges grind together.

“Levi…” Eren whispered, one hand moving down to give a generous grope of Levi’s behind, leaving the shorter man moaning softly at the firm grip. Eren’s kisses slowly begin to move down to Levi’s collar bone, then to his sternum and around his chest before moving down to his stomach. The pale, slender hand still gripped Eren’s brown locks firm, though never causing any pain to his scalp.

Eren’s lips, teeth, and tongue soon find the soft hairs trailing below Levi’s navel, black and somewhat soft, though maybe a bit wiry against Eren’s lips. The black-haired man moaned quietly as Eren pressed his nose against the bulge in his dark wash jeans, hips pushing upward with desire as he watched Eren’s teeth work the button and zipper open effortlessly.

“C’mon, Eren…” Levi breathed, licking his lips to calm the needy whispers that wanted to spill from him. Eren sat up and pulled on Levi’s pants and boxers, pulling them off of Levi’s body slowly. The pale legs were strong and firm with muscle as the pants were peeled away, Levi tending to run every day around their neighborhood, or on the treadmill in their shared home.  

Eren smirked softly as he moved to kiss Levi’s knees, feeling coarse hair brush his chin. Those lips trailed up one leg, up to the inside of Levi’s thigh as Eren’s hand moved up to cup Levi’s balls. He rolled them slowly in his palm, Levi moaning softly in response to the tender touches. Eren hummed low in his throat as he kissed up to Levi’s hip, languidly mouthing towards the hard, leaking cock.

Once Eren’s kisses reached the soft, well cleaned and groomed black hair, Levi sighed with contentment. Tonight wasn’t about teasing, or playfulness- at least, not as much as usual- tonight was about showing each other love, about caring for one another. Eren slowly began kissing up the underside of Levi’s length, feeling the radiating warmth that came from it. His hand wrapped around the base, guiding the tip to his lips and letting his tongue swirl around the head.

“ _Fuck_.” Levi gasped, hand flying down to tangle in Eren’s hair and tug gently. Eren hummed in approval, letting his tongue slide down Levi’s cock before moving back up and taking Levi in one bob of his head. The black-haired man couldn’t hold the noises he made, the panting, the whimpering, the whispers of ‘Eren’. Levi could barely keep still, the way Eren’s tongue swirled around the sensitive tip of his cock every few moments was leaving his head spinning and groin burning with need.

Eren kissed Levi’s tip, eyes opening to look up at the man with lust and love in his eyes, “Beautiful.” He whispered, one hand pumping Levi’s cock languidly while he gazed up at him and mouthed at his balls.

Levi’s hand was blindly pulling at the bedside drawer and reaching inside, grabbing the bottle of lubricant. They had both decided to forego the condom tonight. It was… Special, and although it would make quite the mess, it felt more intimate to the both of them.

Nothing would block their skin, their bodies from feeling one another completely.

He handed it to Eren, who moved away from Levi’s cock to finish undressing himself before pouring the slick, clear liquid onto his fingers, and a bit onto the area below Levi’s scrotum. Biting his lip, Levi spread his legs farther, relaxing into the mattress completely as Eren’s slippery fingers slid across his hole, up and down the split of his ass slowly to spread the lube thoroughly. “Hand me that pillow, will you, baby?”

Levi nodded, grabbing the pillow on the other side of the bed and pushed it down towards Eren, who worked it underneath the older man’s hips. Levi got comfortable once again, legs relaxed and spread, bent at the knee. One of his hands reaching down to slowly stroke his cock, watching as Eren licked his lips and glanced up with a question in his eyes.

Levi nodded, and before long, he could feel a single finger being pressed inside. He let out a content sigh, letting his eyes fall closed, more than ready for what was to come.

Soon, that single finger reached two, three, leaving him panting and moaning softly every time Eren teasingly ran the pads of his fingers over Levi’s prostate. Eren pulled the digits out, grabbed one of the hand towels from the bedside table to wipe the excess lube from his hand after having spread as much of it onto his cock as possible.

Eren kissed Levi’s stomach, up to his chest and collarbone, his neck until he reached Levi’s lips, guiding the black-haired man’s legs to wrap around his waist, one of his hands sliding along the backside of Levi’s thigh slowly, just appreciating the firm flesh against his palm. Levi reached down, taking Eren’s slick cock into his hand by the base to guide it towards his entrance. Eren’s hips inched forward slowly as Levi removed his hand, jaw dropping open as Eren’s length slowly pushed inside.

It didn’t hurt, nor did it really feel uncomfortable. It just felt so good, so perfect, and without the condom, the heat and sensation was intensified so much that Levi nearly couldn’t handle it. Eren was panting softly where his head lay on Levi’s shoulder, hips flush against Levi’s with his elbows supporting his on either side of Levi’s body. “ _God_ , you’re incredible.”

The brunet lifted his head, palm moving to cup Levi’s cheek as they shared a deep, passion filled kiss. Levi moaned faintly against Eren’s lips, his clean hand tangling in the hair that he could feel brushing his cheeks and jaw. Eren’s hips rolled against Levi’s own, making him break the kiss to gasp quietly, hand tightening slightly in Eren’s hair, heels digging into the small of Eren’s back.

It wasn’t long before Eren and Levi were rocking against each other, kissing each other passionately or mouthing at one another’s necks and shoulders. Their sounds echoed through their bedroom, unabashed and filled with pleasure, need, and desire. Levi could feel the burn i his abdomen, partly from how his stomach would tense and relax every time Eren’s cock glided along his prostate so deliciously, partly from the climax that was rising in his groin fast.

“E- _Eren_ …” Levi moaned, hand moving down to stroke his cock in time with the rocking of their hips. “Fuck…  _Fuck_.”

“Levi…  _Levi_.” Eren moaned against that pale neck, both chasing their orgasms, but not moving to change the pace. The brunet raised his head, pulling Levi in for yet another kiss as his hand moved down to replace Levi’s, wanting to care for him as much as possible. Levi’s arm immediately moved to wrap around Eren’s broad shoulders, arching up towards him slightly.

It was exactly as it needed, as they  _wanted_ it to be.

“I’m… Hnn-  _ah_ …  _Eren_.” Levi breathed, moaning shamelessly afterwards. Only a few moments later, he was coming, back arched and jaw dropped as Eren worked his cock through the climax. Eren followed only a little later inside of Levi, panting, moaning his name at the sensations.

As Eren rested against Levi, heaving his breaths alongside Levi and hands idly roaming Levi’s body as they both calmed down. Soon, Eren pulled out from Levi, his come following slightly and dripping from Levi’s entrance. Shivering, Levi grabbed the hand towel and wiped his stomach and chest off, letting Eren clean off his hand and wipe between Levi’s legs to get rid of the lube and come mixture.

“Bath?” Eren asked, and Levi nodded, sitting up slowly, so that they could both make their way to the tub on wobbly legs.

Levi couldn’t help but steal a few glances at the black and silver band he now wore on his finger.

“ _For better or for worse_.” He thought. “ _For better or for worse, I will love Eren with everything I have_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please, comment and kudos!


End file.
